I Want to Tell You, but My Friends Won't Tell Me How
by asymmetricalpasta03
Summary: How did I let this happen? I got myself stuck in a crazy love polygon and can't get out! And you'll never guess who's making it worse! (yaoi warning; human AU. T because I don't know what's coming next. Also: new title wanted, this one sucks)
1. Just a Poor Introduction

_Basically, the same old love triangle. I disapprove of yaoi, but this came to my head anyway. Human high school AU (which I also disapprove of: the human part, that is)._

* * *

I walked up the hill to the front of my high school and sighed. The second the first bell rings, I leave behind yet another summer. It's melancholic, but oh well. Time moves on, but it feels like I keep getting left behind.

A chill morning breeze blew between the trees as I took my place under the lamppost, waiting for my friends to show up. By that I mean, my new friends. I had little in the way of friends. Ever since Gilbert came into his popularity, I haven't been hanging out with many people. Well, actually any people, with the exception of Carlos.

"Hey," I heard. I looked up, just to see who was talking to who. And I received a bit of a shock. Alfred Jones. Hand raised in a wave. _Looking right at me_.

I know I sound like a teenage girl, but...

Okay, let me just stress to you how important this was. I'm practically invisible. To everyone. Do you know how bad my attendance record is? And this is Alfred: captain of the football team, thinks he's as cool as they come (though Gilbert disagrees) and is pretty much the most popular kid on campus. Not bad looking either. And...I'll confess I have a bit of a crush on him.

So, this is a big deal for me.

I looked behind me to see who he was talking to. _It can't possibly be me. He can't even see me, I'll bet._

"Yo, Matt." I looked back. He waved again. I bashfully waved back, not meeting his eyes. He smiled. My heart skipped a beat. Then he yelled out, "Hey, Artie!" no longer looking anywhere in my direction. I watched him chase after his friend, feeling my heart rate slowly return to normal.

_He saw me..._

The bell went off. I got up, still light in my chest, and proceeded to my homeroom. I woke up this morning with a heavy weight, which abruptly disappeared...but I had a feeling it would be back before long. No stopping this year now.

* * *

_This is so f*cking cheesy._

_And much shorter than I would have liked, but oh well. And I didn't want that last part, but otherwise it sounded like it was the end. Well, far from it, my readers! So, if you like, disregard the last part: it won't change anything. I'll be here, pretending it doesn't exist._

_Anyone want more of this? Let me know! I have an idea of where I want to go, but will probably be looking for suggestions in a few chapters._

_(edit: I forgot to mention Carlos = Cuba. In case no one figured that out)_


	2. Note Passing and My Lone Ally

_I honestly didn't think that I would get that many followers on this (literally) overnight. So, here's the continuation. The introduction to our main "triangle" and the initiation of the interactivity between author and reader._

* * *

Other than the little bubble of happiness that came this morning, it was basically the same as every other day. I had to go right up to the teacher's desk so she would count me present (she usually doesn't). Carlos punched me hard in the shoulder before finally realizing I was Matt (he always confused me with Al, who he can't stand). And I'm facing a semester of dissections, with my damn lab partner being Berwald (who scares me, though not as much as Ivan. Who got paired with Mathias) for every single one.

So, I'm sitting in math, listening to the teacher drone on and on about variables. He says everything so monotone; half the class was asleep. I started drawing a small picture in the corner of what used to be my notes. Nothing weird...I didn't even notice what I was drawing. Then a note appeared on the side of my paper. I knew the handwriting but couldn't place it. I looked at the desk to my right. There sat Gilbert. He was grinning widely and waved subtly. I quietly unfolded the note.

_Who's that about? Your drawing?_

I looked at the corner I was drawing in. I had doodled a small heart in the margin. And was in the process of writing an A in it. I flushed to think what I would have subconsciously written next. I heard a soft "kesese". I wrote back,_ Why?_

_Well, aren't you lucky to have the Awesome Me as a friend, that I know how to set you up with someone?_

He wanted to set me up with him? I was a bit wary of it: what did he want from me? I decided to ask later, and contended myself with _If you want to sit together, I'll tell you at lunch._

He wrote a note down and went to pass it. Intercepted. We both looked up; Teacher was staring us both down at the same time. He slipped the note out of Gilbert's fingers and walked to the corkboard, tacked it up for anyone to see. The collective class laughed. I looked at Gilbert. I didn't blame him for a second. Besides, Teacher probably saw me pass it and attacked Gilbert because he was in possession. Of all the times to not be invisible.

The bell wouldn't have gone off soon enough if it was two seconds later. It was closer to ten minutes. As soon as it did, half the class made a beeline for the door, and half the class went to the corkboard to read our note. Most of them left, giving me and Gilbert a look and a snicker. We finally got close enough to read it.

_Looking forward to it! Can't wait to know who actually got your attention! Then I'll have fun!_

"Why did you write that?" I said to him out of the corner of my mouth.

"Hey, I actually thought about putting down my guess, but I noticed he saw you." Well, at least the man has _some _common sense.

We waited outside until Teacher left. Then we snuck back in and took down the paper. There were no names, but being the only "Awesome Me" in school must have some identity attached to it.

* * *

"So..." Gilbert said after five minutes of silence, me playing with some sort of potato. I looked up.

"What?"

"You said if we sat here, you'd tell. Tell."

"You said you had a guess. Guess." I was actually afraid to know the answer.

"Well, that's not difficult. I kept noticing you were staring at Jones all through history." I couldn't look at him. He laughed the laugh I knew so well. "And it seems I hit the nail on its head!" He slowly stopped laughing, ending with a sigh, to get his breathing normal. "But I think you're going to have a tough time with that one, Matt. One: you really aren't that easily seen, heard, smelt or tasted."

Proving one of his points, I said "Tasted?" before he went on, completely ignoring my disgust.

"Two: he seems to have a lot going on. No time for a relationship."

"Well, I don't mind not being there every -"

"And three: I heard he's got his eye on someone else."

My heart sank at Gilbert's words. "Oh." After some more fiddling with my potato, I asked quietly, "Who?" not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

He jabbed his thumb over to Al's table. He was sitting with his friend Arthur, laughing at something I will never know.

"I thought they were just friends. I didn't think either of them swung 'that way'."

"Let me tell you something: we _all_ swing both ways. And, those two go way back. I knew they had history, but i didn't think theirs was the right _kind_, if you know what I'm saying."

"But, you're sure it's him?" I had always liked Arthur: now I wasn't so sure.

"Yeah. But he might have it tough with this, too. So far we've pegged one of his interests is in my pal Francis. But reciprocation is a definite possibility here. Francis definitely likes what he sees in that boy, but I don't think he's looking for a relationship of that sort. And it'll be a cold day in hell before Kirkland admits it to either one. So, what we have here is slightly complicated, if you just keep it like that. Then there are the other two hundred students here, male and female, all going for whatever they want, and you see why I said this was gonna be fun!"

I felt a bit dizzy. Too many possibilities. All I knew was I wanted off this ride here and now.

"So, shall we get started?" Gilbert was grinning again, a crazy look in his eyes. I really didn't want to do this now, but I didn't know how to tell him that, either. So, I just sighed and nodded.

"Good: now just do everything we say, and you two will be together in no time."

We?

* * *

_Aaaand...now I will start taking suggestions. So, apparently you aren't supposed to submit by review? I don't see the problem, but I now open ideas doomed to fail in both review and PM formats! And who're "we"? Next chapter, perhaps! _

_Also, this won't be as multicultural as I wanted it to be. I'm American: their school system and activities are what I know. So, unfortunately, that's how this will be written._

_And Mathias is the most common name I've seen for Denmark, so I'm going with it._


	3. Gilbert's Helpers: Anyone But Those Two

_Who's ready for a cop-out chapter! I have minimal idea of what to do and where to take this, plus I have five school papers coming due in two weeks, so nothing will really get updated for a while, at least a week._

* * *

I was reluctant for Gilbert's help, but with no ideas of my own, I convinced myself quickly I had no choice.

"Fine. Whatever you say. Are you sure it will work?"

"Of course it'll work! When you're as awesome as I am, the plan would be foolish to fail!" He laughed.

I waited for the fit to calm before I asked, "So, what's first?"

"Ok: before we waste my awesome plans, let's start simple. How about you try the direct route?"

"Direct?"

"Tell the idiot straight."

I frantically shook my head; my glasses slid down my nose. There was no way in hell I would _ever_ pluck up the courage to just up and tell Alfred.

"Ok. Next is a slightly less direct route. Write it down and I'll find a way to get it through a network of people so neither you or me are directly involved."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"Are you saying you want the plan to be more awesome?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to respond.

"Yes!" Gilbert pumped the air. "Great! Then meet me by the sign out front right after school! Awesome as I am, this'll take assistance!" With that, Gilbert got up and left me sitting alone with cold instant potatoes.

* * *

Just as he said: right after class by the sign out front. Gilbert and friends were late. I was a bit anxious. I didn't really want the news of my crush getting spread all over the school. But for some reason I trusted Gilbert; I guess armed with the information he had, I had to trust him.

I watched the door for him to arrive; I assumed he would appear out the front. A lot of people came out, but not the ones I was looking for. Although I did see Al...he came out with Arthur, though. Stupid me hoped that he'd wave again. He, as usual, didn't notice my existance. I watched the pair walk away, a sort of pathetic longing in my gaze. Unfortunately, I wasn't only doing the watching.

"Ah, Gilbert, it's as bad as you say," an all-too familiar voice said next to me.

I jumped a mile and turned to face Gilbert and his two friends: Francis, the son of an old family friend of ours, and Antonio, something the pair of them just picked up. Antonio was the only one not concealing a laugh. My face turned beet red and I looked at the ground.

"Ah, Matthew, no need for that," Francis said again, stepping forward. He took me by the chin and made me face him. "We three are here to help." I didn't like his smile.

"You don't know how pleased Francis is to help you, _amigo_," Antonio said, laughing. "He's been wanting an excuse to break the two of them up all summer!"

"They aren't together!" Francis said angrily, letting me go.

"Now, now, this isn't why I called you two here," Gilbert said, stepping forward. Looking at me, he said, "I called these two for help because they're the only ones I trust in such awesome matters as these. I'll let you two explain."

"Yes," Antonio said. "Well, as you know, I am the epitome of a Spanish lover."

"So he says," Francis said with a smirk.

"And," Antonio yelled over him, "I have dealt with matters of the heart numerous times. I know how to make any man or woman yearn desperately for me. Not that I've ever _used_ it -"

"On that Italian boy a few times." Gilbert hid his laugh.

"_Only once and it didn't work!"_

"Not selling yourself there," Gilbert said as Francis responded, "Sure it didn't."

"And Francis has a vested interest in this as well, so you know anything he tells you, he wouldn't unless he too was convinced it would be a success. Then he can teach you what to do after you win the _muchacho_ over," Antonio finished with a mischievous grin.

Opposite of what he obviously expected, Francis just shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm just that good. But, _mon ami, _we have much to do before I can teach you _those _moves."

_What the f*ck did I get myself into?_

"So you see why I picked these two out. We have an awesome plan; we just need to tweak it a bit and we'll need to see how you work so we can come up with one-hundred-percent foolproof ways to set the two pairs up!"

"I thought I told you I don't need any help!" Francis said, feigning indignation.

"Well, then, here's your job," Antonio told him, taking him by the shoulders. "You need to get Arthur's attention away from Alfred, and when he's all lonely and depressed, Matthew can come in with the plan we have. Got it?"

"I said I needed no help, Tony, I didn't say my plans were working."

"Anyway, since I know you best, Matt," Gilbert said over them, "I can work the plan around your type. This isn't really in your hands right now; I just wanted to introduce you to the team. Be here tomorrow and we'll tell you what we came up with!"

The three friends left. All I was left with was a nausous feeling in my stomach. Tomorrow couldn't get here slowly enough.


End file.
